the teacher and her ever determine student
by Mikoya L. Mitchie
Summary: konoka konnoe a new teacher fresh and facing her first job encountered a very energetic male student named setsuna and this student confess his feelings on her first day in school in front of everyone as in everyone including her future co teachers!
1. Chapter 1

A/n= this is something for my upcoming story about the pairing konosetsu.

Teacher!

Shit is he a stalker? No he's a student but…

She really wanted to run away from the one calling her but she can't ignore him not now that the entire humans in the corridor looking at her and to the boy who doesn't even bother to think when or where should he make such actions.

Teacher it's a great thing I catch up with you

She smiled a force one

I am busy sakurazaki san I need to go to the faculty have a lot of reports to finish

Don't worry I just came to give you this

The boy open up his blazer then a green rose was in his hands

I miss you teacher

What did I do to deserve this?

Im going konoe sensei see you again and next time I hope the reason for me to give you a roses is for a celebration you know maybe a happy first monsary

She just stood there while everyone looking at her

_Im his teacher!_


	2. confession

A/N: sorry for the late update

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima

_**Konosetsu a love that crosses a lot of boundaries**_

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Negi how come we ended having this running marathon?

I don't … huh…know

The two teenagers were running like they were running to survive from any possible bad guy who's chasing them. That was just the feeling of the two coz in reality no one was chasing them they were the one that's chasing someone.

Sakurazaki stop this instant! And face the consequences of your actions

The boy in questioned just makes a pout but he didn't stop running.

The sakurazaki brat run through anyone he even didn't care if he's bumping someone.

Sorry sensei

Where do you think you're going?

Before the boy could even run again the teacher already holds his shoulder.

I'm going to study sensei

The boy innocently smile, _it's a real smile but the innocence was fake_

I already know you and you're games Mr. Sakurazaki

The teacher smiled at the boy who's still struggling to escape his holds.

Takahata sensei I'm serious I'm going to study

That's a lie!

The two man thanks to takahata sensei manage to catch up

We've seen him handling some books out from the library without the knowledge of the librarian

Is that true sakurazaki?

I told you I'm going to study

You're lying just like you always did your just going to make some troubles

Taking up some books without the librarian conceal was wrong Mr. Sakurazaki

Sakurazaki free himself from takahata sensei's hold harshly with anger in his face.

What's new of me being wrong sensei?

Takahata sensei couldn't say anything to respond because it surprise him that sakurazaki's voice has disappointment

Sakurazaki where are you going?

Negi the president of student disciplinary club was tense again it always tense him every time he see sakurazaki wandering around freely, experience brought him that kind of feeling.

Since his first day on the position sakurazaki did everything possible that makes his job hard.

He always sees himself chasing him before he did something that troubles a lot of student's even teachers. He was well known for being the number one trouble maker he didn't mind being in the guidance office or dean office actually you can describe him as the dean's regular visitor.

He always failed his subjects making him the older in their batch but sakurazaki you will never see him ashamed of that.

Sakurazaki was already a third year when he entered the school and now he's also a third year and sakurazaki became his classmates.

Why did you let him escape sensei it's not easy chasing a wild student like him

Let him be

But sensei

He's a student don't forget that negi and kotaro

_**Konosetsu a love that crosses a lot of boundaries**_

* * *

Good morning Konoe san

Good morning Ichikawa san

She gladly returns the smile to her co teacher

So how the meeting with the dean is it going well

Yes it is

Certainly it is she was really thankful to be accepted in mahora. She's a fresh graduate just passed the exam to get license and her first try of application was in mahora. Mahora was a well known school in Tokyo that's why she automatically considered trying other schools she's not that confident, sure she can proudly say that she have a great university background high grades and a top natcher but it doesn't mean she's more than qualified to be in mahora. Fate was good to her because on a very boring Sunday she receives a call from the dean of mahora for an interview. She still remember it clearly she's trembling when she get out of that office and after minutes of calming herself, she screams because of joy it was embarrassing coz the other teacher look at her with unexplainable expression in their eyes but the fact that she will soon be a teacher in that school, that a day would come that she would face a class have tea with some teacher's throw out the embarrassment and replace it with excitement and happiness for the future that the mahora offers her.

We're going to have a field trip soon

Yah the dean mention that it was in Kyoto right?

Yes so why did he call you?

He's letting me in charge on a class its 3-A because unfortunately the adviser has been on surgery and couldn't afford to attend classes in two weeks.

That's a great responsibility the dean trust you big time

She giggles

Yeah and I'm honored that's why ill work hard to fit for the dean's expectations

You're already doing a great job that's why you're earning his trust

Thanks Hiroko chan although I doubt it if I deserve the praises

You deserves it konoka

They exchange smiles from each other she's really happy.

By the way did I hear it right that temporarily you're going to be 3-A adviser

Yes I am

Hiroko chan nodded her head with a worried emotion in her eyes it troubled her.

Why is there something wrong in that class?

She's an English and history teacher in the second year in her three months of teaching in that school she heard rumors about the third years but doesn't really believe in it. She's a kind of person who would only believe in something she heard it she have already proved it to be true.

Didn't heard the rumor?

_She did and it's not a good rumor_

Not really

She makes sure that she looks clueless even though she's fully aware.

That class was the worst class in this school all of the problems a teacher possibly get from a student that class certainly offers that

I think they're not that bad

Not that bad?

On the way hiroko look at her it seems like she said a line that a person should never speak.

That class was failing they were the lowest ranking class in the whole third year they always get in troubles they always make their teacher lives miserable

On the way you speak it seems like you experience teaching them

I did! That's why I'm worried for you

I'll be fine

She's touched that hiroko chan was worried to her but she have a feeling she can handle it, the more difficult a thing is the more challengeable it is for her and she loves challenges she always looking forward for some.

Yes you will if a certain student named sakurazaki didn't exist in that class

You mean setsuna sakurazaki he's quite fine

Are you kdding me?

It surprises her when hiroko chan jumped to her table then steal her coffee then she drink it.

_My coffee_

He's the worst the entire faculty already wishes for that student to be expelled! Know why?

Nope

She's trying to get her mug but hiroko chan hands were everywhere.

Because he came from a rich family his family holds the highest donation and shares in this school.

Really good for him then

Hiroko's hands its fast she can't even touch her mug

Yah for him but not for us that kid using his family's wealth to get himself out of trouble

Oh come one I think he's not that inconsiderate

How can you tell?

Because he's a student

The worst student

Maybe he is but it doesn't mean there's no good side in him. Every human have some good quality in them they just hide it sometimes

He's an exception

Don't be so hard on him there's nothing wrong about trusting than being judgmental. Besides I have this felling that sakurazaki san just need understanding.

Good morning ladies

The entrance of takahata sensei get's hiroko's attention she uses that opportunity to get her coffee back.

Good morning takamichi you're kind of late ah

I just get myself into something while on the way

Oh the dean called you?

Nah I encountered Springfield san on the hallway there chasing sakurazaki

Hiroko automatically look at her _told you!_

_**Konosetsu a love that crosses a lot of boundaries**_

* * *

_Oh come one I think he's not that inconsiderate _

_How can you tell?_

_Because he's a student_

_The worst student_

_Maybe he is but it doesn't mean there's no good side in him. Every human have some good quality in them they just hide it sometimes_

_He's an exception _

_Don't be so hard on him there's nothing wrong about trusting than being judgmental. Besides I have this felling that sakurazaki san just need understanding._

A smile makes it way in his face

_Thank you konoe sensei _

That smile on his face it didn't leave his face and it gets wider when he sees the figure of the person he's been waiting for.

He make his steps forward to her he wanted to great her but he can't find his voice when he found himself close to her.

His heart beat faster than he expected

Then she smiled

He's tempted on looking at the floor if his heart have fallen on it because he have the feeling he lost control of it when she smile at him.

Good morning sakurazaki san

Go…good… mo…mor...morning!

He bowed in order to hide his face

Konoe sensei

Why are you here?

He can't find the courage to look at her he really doesn't know why when it comes to this person he can't come out from the awkward zone.

I'm here to walk…

For god sake! He really needs to catch up his breath

You to the classroom

Really I'm sorry if I bothered you

_No you're not you will never be _

Let's… go sensei

Sure

He gently takes her books from her while they silently make their walk.

I'm really nervous this is my first day in handling a class I hope everything will turn out well

He wanted to say that it would because it was her but he can't find courage to say a word.

Sakurazaki san

Yes

How long did you wait outside the faculty?

He remain silent then he heard her take a deep sigh

You didn't take you're leave when you walk me to the faculty

He didn't expect her to be that observant.

It's true that he didn't leave the door until she gets out from it again. Knowing that konoe sensei will be their future adviser excites him more than anyone knows. Because of that excitement he found himself patiently waiting for her outside.

He have been thankful that he bumped into her on her way out of the dean's office after escaping negi and kotaro san who wanted to give him another detention.

Waiting for her was not that easy especially when takahata sensei came, the teacher looks at him eye to eye without saying anything but on the way he look at him he have the feeling that he's thinking of possible pranks that he's planning to do. Good for him though because he's not planning anything and he won't do anything.

Did you hear our conversation?

He lowered his head more

It's not the first time he heard someone else conversation actually he always put himself in trouble because of that kind of actions. But not that time he doesn't intend to hear something. He just wanted to wait for her.

He's not even sure if he should be thankful to hear how the teacher's disgust him but he's sure of one thing that knowing konoe sensei being considerate to him touches him.

Don't take it badly sakurazaki san sure it's seems unfair but it doesn't mean that you don't have the right to prove yourself

Her hands reaches his shoulder she gently press it

We always make mistakes but it doesn't mean that we can't make them right

Sensei

She touches the top of my head then he messes up my hair if it was someone else he sure has kicks that person to hell. He really doesn't like it when someone touches his head especially his hair that he spend hours of fixing it in front of a mirror.

But konoe sensei was different he can never get angry to her.

Sakurazaki san!

He wanted to punch that person who interrupts him and his sensei.

Negi

This guy really pissed him off always looking after him.

We need you at our office we also demand you to take actions of the disciplinary action that the committee agreed on.

_They already decided a punishment they don't even give me a chance to clear myself the committee and their selfish actions_

I am busy

You're not how could you be you don't even spend a time to study

_Bastard_

I said I'm busy would you leave me alone

_Because you're really getting into my nerves!_

Don't act immature even if you are be a man and face the consequences of your irresponsible actions

_Damn it I really want to kick his face _

Its okay sakurazaki san I can go to the classroom alone

I'm sorry for disturbing you sensei

_Late for you to notice bastard!_

Don't worry about it Springfield san I'm sure you're just doing your job and I must say you're dedicated to it

It annoys him more when he notice the blush on negi's face

_I'm the only one ho have the right to get blush in front of konoe sensei!_

He suddenly felt his face heat up because of that _**weird **_thought

I'm doing my best sensei

_You're overdoing it _

I have to go I expect you to be in class even if it will be late for the two of you please obliged yourselves to attend

Konoe sensei smiles to them a _**very beautiful smile**_ before she turns her back to them.

She's really beautiful isn't she?

His eyebrow rose

Let's go you're wasting my time

Negi annoys him he wanted to argue with this guy but seeing konoe sensei was more important to him than putting an effort to teach this annoying guy a lesson.

I'm really excited to graduate

It surprises him but not that much Springfield san was known for its high IQ he's one of the smartest students.

Why?

He really don't wanted to ask but it really bores him to death to be with him

Because I wanted to graduate early

Okay

Want to know why?

_Not really _

Okay

_How dishonest of you setsuna!_

_Can't help it!_

Because I wanted to confess to konoe sensei as soon as possible

His jaw dropped in horror!

A relationship between a teacher and a student was forbidden that's why I'm aiming to graduate as soon as possible in order to overcome that rule.

You can't

If he's surprise negi became more surprise when he notices how he disgust and how much he hated that _**very terrible idea**_ of him.

Why I can't

Because…

He can't look at him directly in his eyes! Would he gamble and tell him his reason?

_No I won't _

Because of him trying everything to avoid eye contact his eyes catch up konoe sensei that's walking her way on the corridor.

_I wanted to confess to konoe sensei as soon as possible_

He sigh a really deep one

_I won't let him _

Before he could ever lose his courage that he don't have an idea where did he get he found himself running away from negi.

Hey! Wait where are you going sakurazaki san? we still need to go to our office!

He doesn't mind looking back he didn't even mind him chasing him.

_**Konosetsu a love that crosses a lot of boundaries**_

* * *

Konoe sensei!

She stopped her step to look back at sakuraki san whos catching up his breath.

_Why is he here? He should be with Springfield san _

Is there something wrong sakurazaki san?

The male student didn't answer he didn't even look at her.

_What is his problem?_

I…

Yes sakurazaki san?

I…

_Why is his voice trembling and why is he shaking like he's going to get a death penalty or something worse._

Sakurazaki san why did you run away?

Negi was also catching up his breath when he managed to catch up with them

Negi holds on to sakurazaki san arms but the male student harshly let his arm go.

_Something not good here_

She's starting to get uncomfortable

I won't go until I managed to say it

She's surprise to have an unreadable gaze from sakurazaki san.

I…

I think I need to go I will be late

She's getting uncomfortable with the situation and on the gaze sakurazaki san gave to her it make her tremble it feels like she going to be surprise.

She hurries her step but sakurzaki san desperately shouts her name

Konoka Konoe sensei!

Stop this setsuna youre making a scene

Don't touch me Negi!

She's sweating their getting attention the students who's going to pass by decided to stay to watch and some teachers too!

Sakurazaki san if you want to tell me something you can go to the faculty later or talk to me privately

No!

It surprise her that sakurazaki raise his voice

I can't keep this aside because I don't want to lose chances

Sakurazaki san

Setsuna kun what are you talking about?

I'm starting to get afraid konoka konoe san

What are you talking about?

I don't want to lose you!

The male student faces her and he looks at her. His black eyes picture a lot of emotion that for her it's too much to handle.

His face is achieving a red color

I…

He makes his step closer

I will make a promise that I will do everything to make you proud konoka konoe sensei

Why?

She doesn't have even a tiny idea why did she ask that question she shouldn't!

It's would be safer if she ignore his statement then just walks away from him.

But sakurazaki san eyes have this emotion that makes her curios.

On the way he talks it seems like it mean everything to him and she wanted to know why?

Because I want to make you happy konoka konoe sensei

She can't find a word to response.

But the river of questions flows into her mind like it will bring up a great wave greater than a tsunami.

I…

He's closer and she can see his eyes better.

Those black eyes mirror an emotion she never expected to see.

Don't tell me it's…

His face was red as tomatoes

I love you konoka

_Shit it is **LOVE!**_

_**Konosetsu a love that crosses a lot of boundaries**_

* * *

That's a long update

Reviews were welcome

Sorry for the mistakes in grammar spelling or lack of writing creativity.

I don't edit it I'm lazy when it came to reading a story over and over again that's why I'm not really into editing sorry for my laziness

Her importance and goodbyes update will be soon just like this one it's a long chapter.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

what are thingking sakurazaki san!? making a confession like that to miss konoe

the boy in question just stood there he's not that brave to face the angry dean.

promise you will stop this nonsense sakurazaki san you're a student for god sake she's a teacher do you want her to lose her job for this childish confession of yours?

it's not a childish confession

the dean couldn't continue to make his seat, it's too much surprise for him to hear such reasoning to a student that coz a lot of trouble to his school.

what do you mean?

there were something in sakurazaki san voice that caught the deans attention.

i wont be here at this school for more than five years if this was nothing but child craziness just like everyone say

sakuraki san

you can call me a trouble maker or anything you can expel me even today. i will let you punish me to you're hearts content but i will never accept the accusation you have regarding of what i said earlier on the corridor to her because...

**i will never wait this long and sacrifice all i have just to see her at this moment of her life...**

* * *

i will leave and face a new chapter in my life..

the update will take longer than i plan but i hope this update was enoguh to convince the readers that i will continue this.

the next update will be revelations


End file.
